


A Swan's Farewell

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5x11, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: I just rewatched 5x11 and it gave me some feels.





	A Swan's Farewell

And she was there. Laying down on the couch of the newest home. Her hands holding protectively the ring he had given to her as a promise, a promise that now might never fulfill. This home, it's cold, unloving anymore. What would now house? Thoughts passed through her mind of what this home might have been. A warm and safe shelter for them and their blooming love. A place that would keep safe their future children and provide them home and warmth in one of these rooms. The thought of their giggles, their innocent smiles of their potential offsprings made her sob even more. It was because she wanted all of it. She loved this man more than her own light even if that means becoming the opposite to save him. A dark One.

Her loved one had just died in her own arms, she had spent her last moments with him holding tight his hand this time without any response. She remembers his touch from all the countless nights they had spent together. Others spent in making love, others to just the need of feeling their bodies close, feeling their special bond they share. At last, his kiss. The total symbol that he loved her more than everything some kisses were passionate entangling their tongues together in a wild dance, some more soft, gentle that made her melt in every single way.

In the thought of them she placed her one hand on her wet from her tears lips.

Their kisses were always magic. This power lied inside her heart. Love, light, affection.

And like the swallow the life he had once given her fully flew out of her lips, from her heart once and for all until she was only left to say "I love you, my Killian".


End file.
